Busted
by egoofy34
Summary: A companion piece to "Secret." What happens when you have a hormonal, pregnant JJ and a slightly tipsy Emily? If the team only knew what happened outside the bar... JJ/Emily PLease read and Review


A/N #1- Okay this is a companion piece the "Secret." It was briefly mentioned in Chapter 26. I had a couple requests to write it so I hope those who did enjoy it. It takes place when JJ is pregnant.

A/N #2- A speical thanks to andygirl007 who co-wrote this story with me. SO THANKS!!

Enjoy...

The BAU team walked into the bullpen after what was a long and grueling case and everyone was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. Emily dropped both her and JJ's ready bag on the floor and flopped down in her chair. JJ sat on the edge of Emily's desk and rested her hands on her now visible baby bump. Even though she was only four months, the bulge was quite noticeable. Reid and Hotch retreated to the break room, while Garcia headed for her office. Morgan walked up behind JJ and began massaging her shoulders, too which she let out a long sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked, knowing that this last case had taken its toll on the mom to be.

"Much better now." She smiled as Morgan continued to massage her shoulders.

"We're all going out for a drink; would you two want to join us?" Morgan asked. "I mean I know you can't drink but a maybe just a nice night out on the town. Lord knows after that last case we could all use a break."

"Sounds good, what do you think honey?" JJ asked looking over at Emily, who was smiling. "And what the hell are you smiling at?" JJ teased.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Emily said, not even caring that Morgan was still there. To her, JJ looked like an angel sitting there. She had completely relaxed into Morgan's touch and looked, for the first time in a week, at peace.

"I think someone's already been drinking, what do you think Morgan?" JJ teased.

"I'm being serious." Emily replied. "You are."

"Well I certainly don't feel beautiful." JJ whined as she looked down at her large belly. "I mean, geez, I'm only 4 months. I'll be as big as a house by the time this baby is born."

"But that only makes you more beautiful." Morgan added.

"Good lord, not you too." JJ teased as she felt her cheeks get red.

"Well it's true." Morgan smiled, placing a gentle kiss on JJ's forehead. "So, you two coming out tonight or not?"

"Sure, I could certainly use a drink or ten." Emily laughed.

Several hours later, the entire team was gathered at a local bar, enjoying a nice stress free night out.

"Come on JJ, let's dance." Emily said grabbing JJ's hand.

"Honey I would love to but I really don't feel like it." JJ said giving Emily's hand a squeeze. Emily had already had a few drinks and JJ could tell she was starting to feel them.

"I'll dance with you." Morgan said, noticing that Emily's smile had faded. Morgan grabbed Emily's other hand and before she had a chance to protest pulled her to the dance floor.

Reid, Hotch and Garcia were in deep conversation about something that JJ couldn't really hear and truly didn't want to hear, because she was in awe of what she was watching transpire on the dance floor. She couldn't take her eyes off of Emily and Morgan dancing. Emily moved so freely with the music; while Morgan's hands rested just above her hips. She watched as Emily and Morgan swayed and grinded to the music and JJ had to admit that they made a very sexy couple. Emily turned around, so that her back was to Morgan's chest. Morgan pulled Emily tight. JJ could have sworn that you wouldn't have been able to fit a piece of paper between them. Emily looked up and smiled, what JJ could only describe as the sexiest smile ever, at JJ who was getting more and more turned on by the minute. JJ couldn't stand it any longer, so she got up and walked towards Emily on the dance floor. Morgan saw JJ walking towards them and couldn't help but smile. He let go of Emily and walked back towards the table, to allow his friends some alone time.

"You are so unbelievably sexy." JJ said as she finally reached Emily on the dance floor.

"You're not too bad yourself." Emily teased as she pulled JJ close. JJ and Emily began to dance and were soon lost in the crowd.

"You have no idea what seeing you dance like that was doing to me." JJ smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah." JJ smiled back. "Combo that with these hormones and…" JJ was cut off by Emily's lips as they crashed onto hers. "God Emily." JJ moaned as they pulled apart. JJ knew she was a goner.

"Honey, I think it's time we head home."

"Sweetie I don't think I can wait till we get home." JJ half moaned half whispered into Emily's ear. Emily felt herself go weak at the knees. "Outside now!" JJ demanded as she grabbed Emily's hand and led them towards the back door.

The door had barely closed behind them when Emily found herself pushed up against the alley wall.

"Jesus Jennifer." Emily moaned as JJ's mouth began to assault her neck.

JJ brought Emily´s body closer to her side, their hips touching as much as JJ´s pregnant belly allowed them to be, their breasts teasing each other. Emily´s hands rested in JJ´s hair sliding to her throat then down to her breasts while JJ´s left hand went to Emily's back then down to her butt in an effort to bring her even closer to her center.

Emily started unbuttoning JJ´s blouse; just enough to get her hard nipples between her fingers.

"Oh god Emily," JJ was moaning in desperation. Emily continued her journey resting her mouth on JJ´s belly.

"Close your eyes baby, you can't see what I'm about to do to your mommy," Emily said kissing her belly before JJ pulled her back up to her mouth.

"Baby this is not the right time so you have a chat with your child, I need you." The kiss increased and they continued exchanging saliva in battle for domain in each others mouth; moaning louder at each contact of their bodies.

Emily´s hands continue to tease JJ´s nipples with urgency making JJ whimper. Her breasts had become a little sore over the last couple month, but that didn't matter. All JJ cared about right now was the woman in front of her.

"Sorry" Emily apologize trying to back off but JJ took hold of her hands and lead them back to her breasts once again.

"Please don't stop." JJ begs, panting heavily.

Emily leans down and starts to lick around JJ´s already hard nipple creating a wet trail around it while her other hand makes its way down her stomach.

"I want to feel you inside me, now," JJ demanded, groaning not able to handle anymore, she unbuttons her own pants and guide Emily's hand inside.

This time it's Emily´s turn to moan feeling the wetness her digitals get to touch. She started to circulate JJ´s clit making her jerk her hips against Emily's skilled hand. Feeling the urge in JJ´s moans screaming for release, Emily passed her already swollen labia and inserted two fingers into her dripping core. Emily smiled in satisfaction as JJ rolled her eyes feeling such pleasure from the intrusion deep inside her. Emily began pumping in and out of her while her thumb brush over JJ´s engorged needy clit. Emily´s pace increased, while JJ rocked her hips in desperation; feeling the diversity between the hard cold wall on her back and Emily warmth body against her.

Emily moaned louder when she heard the intoxicating melody caused by the friction of her fingers pumping in and out, as JJ´s juices coated her fingers. JJ could feel herself getting ready to explode with each thrust, her walls getting tight around Emily's fingers and her throat making guttural noises that become louder and louder as her orgasm approached, making her completely forget they are outside the bar. Emily continued her torturous pleasure in and out of her girlfriend harder and deeper bringing her mouth to cover JJ's in an attempt to muffle her scream.

Emily sucked on JJ´s tongue as she felt JJ explode in a powerful orgasm all over her fingers and down the palm of her hand. Emily continues to apply pressure to JJ´s G-spot. The spot that Emily knew will make her come even harder than the first time. JJ scratched her back on the alley wall, causing her to shudder in pain, when another orgasm took her down. Even more powerful than the first.

"Oh God Emily," JJ cried out.

Emily slowed down the rhythm letting JJ enjoy the ride of her orgasms settle down; she slowly slipped her fingers out of her girlfriend and brought them to her mouth licking them clean. JJ never got tired of how sexy Emily looks when sucking her cum off of her hand. She leans over to kiss Emily, moaning once again when she tastes herself on Emily's lips and tongue.

JJ started to slide her hand inside Emily's pants when Emily stopped her.

"What you doing?" She asked never breaking the kiss.

"I need to feel you," JJ informed her already feeling how shameless wet Emily was.

They are so involved in the arousal of moment that they didn't notice the sound of steps approaching quickly until a flash of light illuminated JJ´s face, and then slowly trailed down her hand that was deep inside Emily´s pants. They spun around to see an officer standing about fifteen feet away shining a flashlight at them. Emily quickly buttoned up her pants, while she tried to shield the far more naked JJ from the officer.

"Can we help you officer?" Emily asked as JJ frantically tried to get redressed behind her.

"Very funny." The officer replied. "Just the hell do you two think you were doing?"

"I thought that would have been obvious." JJ mumbled under her breath, luckily not loud enough for the officer to hear, but loud enough for Emily roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry officer…."

"Officer Daniels."

"I'm sorry Officer Daniels. I guess we let our emotions get the better of us." Emily replied hoping to appease him.

"You do know that having sex in a public place is against the law?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Are you serious? I mean isn't there something we can do, maybe just a warning. We work for the FBI, I would really hate to have to call my boss and tell him we got arrested." Emily was desperate now, the last thing she wanted was to have to call Hotch and tell him she and JJ got arrested for having sex in an alley behind the bar.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you started." The officer replied. "Plus if you do work for the FBI, then you should certainly know the law. What is your name?"

"Supervisor Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

"And blondie back there?"

"Blondie?" JJ huffed.

"JJ please." Emily pleaded.

"I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jereau." JJ said as she stepped out from behind Emily, her baby bump clearly visible to the officer.

"Are you two carrying any weapons?"

"Did it look like we were carrying our guns?" JJ snapped. She was pregnant, hormonal and clearly pissed that Officer Daniels had interrupted her fun.

"You're not helping JJ." Emily mumbled under her breath.

"I would watch your mouth Agent Jereau. You're already in enough trouble." The officer spat back.

"Officer Daniels I apologize." Emily said, after giving JJ a look that told her to shut up. "As you can see she's pregnant and you know hormones and all."

"Yeah, well I have two kids, so I know how that can be, but she'd better watch it." Had Emily not been scared to death, she would have laughed, because she doubted very seriously that this officer realized who he was talking to. Even pregnant JJ could break him in half.

"Officer Daniels is there any way you will allow me to make phone call before you arrest us?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll deal with Ms. Attitude first." Emily could see the fire in JJ's eyes and prayed that JJ didn't do anything stupid while she was on the phone. Emily pulled out her cell phone and called the one person she thought could get them out of this mess.

A couple minutes later, Emily walked towards the officer who was about to put the cuffs on JJ. He had just finished putting the cuffs on, when his phone rang.

"Officer Daniels." He said, answering his phone. "Yes sir… Of course sir… Yes I understand sir…You have a goodnight too sir." With that Officer Daniels closed his phone. "Well I don't know who you called, but you are both free to go." JJ spun around and could not help but smile and feeling of relief swept over Emily. Officer Daniels took the cuffs off of JJ and walked around to the other side of his patrol car. "If I were you two, I would think about heading home."

"Yes Officer." Emily replied as he got in his car and drove off.

"Do I even want to know who you called?" JJ asked turning to Emily.

"Mother says she expects us at Thanksgiving this year." Emily grinned.

"You didn't?"

_Flashback…_

_Emily pulled out her cell phone and called the only person she thought could get them out of this mess. _

_"Ambassador Prentiss." Elizabeth said as she answered her phone. _

_"Mother, it's me."_

_"Good lord Emily do you know what time it is?"_

_"Yes mother and I'm sorry, but I need your help."_

_"Is everything okay? JJ? The baby?" Her mother asked suddenly very concerned. _

_"Yes they're fine, but… oh hell I'm just going to say it; JJ and I are about to get arrested for having sex in an alley."_

_"Excuse me?" Elizabeth clearly thought she was hearing things. _

_"Please don't make me say it again."_

_"In an alley Emily? What are you 16?" _

_"Well you know JJ's pregnant and well…"_

_"Seriously that's your excuse for having sex in an alley; JJ's pregnant?" _

_"Mother, could you please save the lecture. I need your help and fast. The officer is reading JJ her rights as we speak. I really rather not see my pregnant girlfriend spend the night in jail!"_

_"Well what do you want me to do?"_

_"Are you still good friends with Chief Wilkerson?"_

_"I'll give him a call. But you owe me big time for this. I expect both you and JJ at Thanksgiving this year. No excuses." Elizabeth didn't even wait for a response before she hung up on her daughter. _

"Oh my god, I'm never going to be able to look at your mother again." JJ moaned.

"What did you want me to do? We were about to be arrested and you weren't exactly helping matters. Did you want me to call Hotch? Or better yet, I could have just stuck my head in the door and yelled for him."

"I know, I know; but seriously your mother?" JJ groaned and Emily laughed. Emily took JJ's hand and led her back inside the bar.

"Well there you two are." Morgan said as Emily and JJ approached the table. "Thought maybe you got lost." Morgan teased.

"Very funny Morgan." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"I think Emily and I going to be heading home now." JJ said.

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked noticing that JJ looked a little flushed.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." JJ replied. Emily and JJ said their goodbyes and left the bar. Emily couldn't help but laugh at what had just transpired. If the team only knew what had happened not forty feet from where they were sitting.

Emily walked over to the passenger side of the car and was about to open the door for JJ when JJ spun her around and pushed her up against the car, quickly pulling Emily into a very heated kiss.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Emily said after JJ pulled away.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" JJ wagged her eyebrows as she slowly undid Emily's pants.

"Isn't almost getting arrested once enough for one…oh Jesus Jennifer." Emily moaned as JJ's hand found her wet center.

"Well I didn't get to finish what I started." JJ teased as she slowly moved her fingers in and out.

"Car now!" Emily half moaned half pleaded.

Once in side the car, it didn't take long for JJ to bring Emily close to the edge. A few quick strokes and she had Emily screaming. A tap on the window caused both woman to jump. Emily struggled to sit up and quickly rolled down the window.

"Officer Daniels!" Emily yelled when she saw who it was.

"Ladies." He replied, trying to retain his laughter.

"I…we…I mean…we were just…" Emily was at a loss for words.

"You were just heading home right?"

"Yes, right. Of course, we were just heading home." Emily quickly replied.

"Good night ladies." Officer Daniels said with a smile before walking back to his car.

A/N- So what did you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
